After The Weeding
by vhopekaisoo
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang hubungan rumah tangga seorang Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin. Min Yoongi gadis manis yang polos, dan Park Jimin lelaki yang hidupnya terseret ke dalam bagian gelap dunia. [REMAKE NOVEL AFTER THE WEEDING BY KIM JI OH] MINYOON/MINGA/YOONMIN BTS/BANGTAN BOYS FICTION ! GENDERSWITCH FOR MIN YOONGI AND OTHER CHARACTERS! REVIEW DIAKHIR DONT FORGET!
1. PROLOG

After The Weeding

Novel Remake, karya Kim Ji-Oh

Min Yoongi

X

Park Jimin

MINYOON/MINGA/YOONMIN FANFICTION

RATED BERUBAH – UBAH SEWAKTU – WAKTU!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT !

IF YOU WANT COPAS, WITH AUTHOR NAME JUSEYO

Genderswitch for Min Yoongi and other characters!

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu, sejak kapan aku merasa sangat ketakutan berada di dekatmu. Bukankah dulu kita menikah karena cinta? Tapi, kenapa perasaan yang sangat menggebu itu kini lenyap begitu saja? Sebegini menyakitkankah jika cinta menjadi sebuah rutinitas? Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti….

Dan, disinilah aku, mengasingkan diri di pulau Jeju, semua demi menghindar darimu. Aku berharap hembusan angin yang dingin, ombak yang bergelung di laut pasang, dan suasana yang hening dapat mengalihkan perhatianku dari kepedihan.

Tapi, hati memang tak bisa dibohongi. Aku tetap merindukanmu, sekalipun kita terpisah begitu jauh. Dan sebagian kecil dari hatiku berharap untuk kembali, ke sisimu, ke kediaman kita.

Kuharap kau bahagia selalu. jangan lupa makan teratur, gantilah tirai ruang tamu saat cuaca mulai dingin, dengarlah musik Aria yang menenangkan saat hatimu kalu, dan ingat….

Nan… eonjena neol saranghaeyo…

Istrimu, Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

HAI HAI… AJHUMMA BALIK DENGAN NOVEL REMAKE KARYA KIM JI OH, INI NOVEL TERJEMAHAN SIH. INI NOVEL SUDAH LAMAAA BANGET. DAN BAGUS SEKALI MENURUT AJHUMMA MESKIPUN PADA AWALNYA AJHUMMA TIDAK MENGERTI APA MAKSUD NOVEL INI HAHA ._.

SUDAH YA~ SEMOGA KALIAN SEMUA TERENYUH DAN TERSENTUH MEMBACA REMAKE INI, DENGAN CAST MINYOON! PADAHAL PERTAMANYA AJHUMMA MAUNYA VHOPE. TAPI SETELAH AJHUMMA PIKIR – PIKIR, AJHUMMA LEBIH MEMILIH MINYOON HAHA._.

NANTIKAN OTHER PAIRING OF BTS YA GUYS ! DAN MUNGKIN PEMERAN SELAIN BTS AKAN MUNCUL HAHA ._.

INI BARU PROLOG, AJHUMMA BAKAL BERUSAHA SETIAP MINGGU ATAU SETIDAKNYA SEMINGGU DUA KALI, AJHUMMA AKAN MENG UPDATE REMAKE INI ._. KARENA JUGA AJHUMMA PENGGANGURAN DI RUMAH KARENA LIBUR/? DAN SAMBIL MEMIKIRKAN FF AJHUMMA YANG WITHOUT YOU ;;-;; YANG GA SUKA NOVEL REMAKE INI BILANG AJA KE AJHUMMA YAH .-. AJHUMMA BAKAL DELETE FF INI .-.

YANG WITHOUT YOU, AJHUMMA GA JANJI UPDATE TIAP MINGGU, TAPI AJHUMMA USAHAIN YAH :3

SALAM CINTA

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS !

ANYEONG~


	2. Chapter 1

After The Weeding

Novel Remake, karya Kim Ji-Oh

Min Yoongi

X

Park Jimin

MINYOON/MINGA/YOONMIN FANFICTION

RATED BERUBAH – UBAH SEWAKTU – WAKTU!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT !

IF YOU WANT COPAS, WITH AUTHOR NAME JUSEYO

Genderswitch for Min Yoongi and other characters!

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Sebuah pepatah Inggris mengatakan bahwa rumah adalah istana seorang pria. Lalu, apakah itu membuat istri menjadi seorang ratu? Atau malah membuatnya menjadi hantu yang bergentayangan tanpa tujuan di istana?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Belum juga?"

"Iya… begitulah."

"Apa sih masalahnya? Dokter bilang kalau tidak ada apa – apa, kan? Aneh. Hei, suamimu…."

"Kenapa suamiku?"

"Lihat suamimu. Ia kan seorang casanova, seperti kuda jantan yang senang berkeliaran. Siapa tahu ia semangka yang tidak berbiji…."

"Ti-tidak. Hei! Bicaramu keterlaluan sekali sih, cepat tarik ucapanmu!"

"Kau marah? Aku bisa saja menarik kembali ucapanku tapi suamimu memang tidak becus. Tidak tahu diuntung! Ia membiarkanmu yang masih muda berdiam diri di rumah. Memangnya kau perhiasan mahal?"

[tut…tut….]

"Suara apa itu?"

"Hah? Itu nada sela. Sepertinya ada telefon masuk. Nanti kutelfon lagi. Sampai nanti."

"Oke, nanti hubungi aku lagi ya!"

.

.

.

"Hal….."

"Kau bicara dengan siapa sih? Lama sekali"

"Ah… mianhae yeobo. Teman, ia baru kembali dari Amerika setelah tinggal dua tahun disana."

"Cukup. Hari ini aku pulang terlambat. jangan menghabiskan waktu dengan telpon – telponan, lebih baik kau baca buku. Bikin kesal saja."

"….."

"Sudah dulu!"

Suara suaminya rendah dan kasar. Tidak marah, tapi dipenuhi kekesalan, sembari menyuruhnya membaca buku daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan menelfon.

Yoongi merasa sedikit lebih sedikit tenang mengetauhi bahwa hari ini suaminya akan pulang terlambat lagi. Yoongi meletakkan gagang telepon dengan tangan gemetar.

"Hahhh…."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang sambil mengeluarkan suara cukup keras. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali….

"Huuhh…"

Sebagai penutup, Yoongi menghela nafas dengan sangat panjang, mengeluarkan segala beban dalam dirinya secara paksa. Akhirnya, tangannya tidak gemetar lagi.

Lucu baginya. Pernikahan mereka hampir memasuki tahun ketiga, tapi tangan Yoongi selalu gemetar tanpa alasan setiap kali merasakan keberadaan suaminya. Suaminya juga tahu ia memiliki gejala seperti ini, dan bingung akan hal ini, tapi sekarang laki – laki itu tidak peduli, malah sering menertawakan Yoongi sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit

_Seorang Casanova dan berperilaku seperti kuda jantan yang senang berkeliaran_

Teman Yoongi, yang baru kembali ke Korea setelah dua tahun tinggal di luar negeri, berkata seperti itu saat pertama melihat suami Yoongi di pesta pernikahan Yoongi. Temannya teringat akan makhluk setengah manusia setengah kuda yang muncul dalam dongeng – dongeng Yunani. Suami Yoongi gagah dan tampan, juga memiliki otot kuda. Sangat cocok.

Yoongi terhuyung – huyung dari sofa. Mengambil pakaian dalam lemari, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Bibi yang bekerja dirumahnya sudah pulang setelah menyiapkan makan malam. Sekarang, Yoongi sendirian dirumahnya yang besar. Ia duduk bersandar di samping bathub dan menyalakan kran air. Suara air sangat bising. Rintihan tanpa suaranya juga bising.

Yoongi yang memainkan air dengan tangannya lelah, tiba – tiba mengarahkan pandangannya ke cermin besar yang digantung diatas wastafel. Ada seorang perempuan disana. Tubuhnya dipenuhi tanda kemerahan. Jari Yoongi menelusuri tanda itu dengan ragu – ragu.

Leher….. ada sebuah tanda yang disebabkan oleh seseorang dengan sengaja. Padahal leher Yoongi sangat kecil dan kurus.

Dada…. Tanda berwana keunguan yang terasa sakit sampai "menusuk tulang"

Yoongi masuk ke bathup berisi air panas yang masih beruap setelah memakai shower cap

"Ah!"

Kali ini dia lupa memasukkan busa sabun ke dalam air. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum lemas, lalu mengambil container berisi gel buatan Perancis yang mahal. Membuka tutupnya dan menuangkannya ke dalam air panas.

Currr. Pung. Pung

Aroma memabukkan bunga yang hanya tumbuh di Himalaya ini memenuhi ruangan. Yoongi yang sudah dimabukkan oleh aroma itu, keluar dari kenyataan yang menyakitkan, dan kembali ke peristiwa tiga tahun silam dengan tatapan mata menerawang

.

.

.

_**Tiga Tahun Silam**_

"Hei! Disinii!"

"Oppa"

"Bawa, kan?"

"Iya!"

Kakak lelaki Yoongi sangat pintar, tapi sering melupakan sesuatu, sehingga hari ini Yoongi harus mengantarkan amplop berisi dokumen ke kantornya. Saat itu adalah awal musim panas, pepohonan di kota besar yang diselimuti debu mulai mengeluarkan daunnya yang berwarna hijau sampai orang berkata "ah! Musim semi!"

"Sekarang sudah mulai panas. Terima kasih sudah datang. Mau minum yang segar – segar dulu di kantor?"

"oke."

Saat kakaknya mengajaknya ke kantor, Yoongi tidak berpikir apa – apa. Hanya mengikutinya sambil bertingkah lucu

_Kenapa aku begitu? Kenapa? Yoongi bodoh._

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan oppa? Setiap pagi ibu selalu berdoa ke kuil, padahal kondisi pinggangnya sangat parah. Oppa, ibu berbuat seperti itu untuk Oppa, jadi jangan sampai perusahaan ini hancur, mengerti?"

"Iya.. dasar. Kau lebih cerewet dari Ibu. Kau pikir Oppa siapa? Pasti berhasil. Usaha ini pasti sukses!"

"Huh! Oppa bisa menjadi seperti sekarang juga karena orang tua Oppa, jadi urusan sukses atau tidak kan urusan nanti, yang penting sekarang, Oppa harus giat bekerja!"

"Hahaha…. Dasar, dasar."

"hehehe"

Yoongi sudah pernah datang ke kantor kakaknya beberapa kali. Kantor kakaknya masih sama, mungil dan bersih. Tak ada satupun karyawan perempuan disana, padahal sudah hampir empat bulan berlalu sejak sang Kakak bergabung bersama tiga atau empat temannya untuk memulai sebuah Venture Company. Yoongi, yang tidak sabar bertemu karyawan kakaknya yang semuanya adalah senior dan junior kakaknya. Bertemu dengan orang itu untuk pertama kalinya. Seorang pria yang sedang duduk di sofa hitam yang tampak murah, Park Jimin.

"Pasti anda sudah lama menunggu, Direktur Park. Ini dokumen yang saya ceritakan. Adik saya baru saja mengantarkannya. Nah, Yoongi, beri salam. Direktur Park Jimin akan berinvestasi disini. Ini Yoongi, adik saya. Dia mahasiswi tahun ketiga Universitas Ehwa jurusan sculpture."

"Waahh… Investor? Ibu pasti akan sangat senang mendengar berita ini. Aku Min Yoongi. Terima kasih banyak. Pilihan anda tepat. Oppa berencana membuat perusahaannya berhasil secara global…."

"Saya Park Jimin. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ah.. ya… Itu.."

Yoongi ingin menunjukkan kebahagiaannya karena akhirnya ada juga orang yang berinvestor ke perusahaan kakaknya. Dia juga ingin membangga – bangga kan kakaknya. Namun, sebelum Yoongi sempat mengucapkan satu kalimat utuh, Jimin memperkenalkan diri dan memberi salam dengan nada formal, sekaligus menghentikan celotehan Yoongi.

Seharusnya Yoongi sadar saat itu.

Jimin bukan orang yang mau berbicara atau mendengar hal – hal yang tidak penting. Walaupun Jimin memotong Yoongi dengan tidak sopan, Yoongi tidak bisa menyalahkan ketidaksopanan Jimin.

Karena, Jimin tampan.

Sepertinya karyawan yang lain sedang berada di luar sehingga di kantor hanya ada kakakknya dan Jimin yang sedang duduk berhadapan sambil membicarakan bisnis. Yoongi mengambil minuman kaleng dingin di kulkas kecil yang diletakkan di sudut kantor. Ia lalu duduk di kursi kantor kakakknya dan mulai chatting dengan teman kampusnya. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada apa yang teman – temannya bicarakan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang bak remaja yang sedang dalam masa puber saat mencuri pandang kearah Jimin dari balik komputernya.

Yoongi dan kakakknya sama – sama memiliki wajah yang mungil. Mereka memiliki kulit yang sama putihnya dan mata yang sipit. Namun, kakak Yoongi memiliki alis yang tebal seperti lelaki kebanyakan, sedangkan alis Yoongi tipis dan rapi, seperti alis aktris tahun 1930-an. Selain alis, secara keseluruhan wajah mereka hampir mirip. Yoongi selalu berfikir jika kekurangannya adalah alisnya.

Yoongi, yang sejak tadi diam – diam mencuri pandang ke arah Jimin, tidak bisa menemukan satu kekurangan Jimin. Rambut pendek Jimin tertata rapi, penampilannya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang biasa. Satu – satunya hal di wajahnya yang memperlihatkan perasaannya. Garis keriput diantara kedua alis hitamnya yang hampir berbentuk lurus

_Aku terlalu terang – terangan melihatnya ya? _

Tiba – tiba jimin menolah dan langsung melihat ke arah Yoongi. Wajah Yoongi langsung memerah karena malu. Orang berkulit putih sulit menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Jimin, yang melihat pipi Yoongi memerah seperti apel, tersenyum

_Ia tersenyum! _

Yoongi menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik komputer. Sibuk menahan tawa sendirian. Jimin terlihat benar – benar seperti pria cantik saat menambahkan senyuman di wajahnya, yang biasanya gelap bak roti panggang yang sudah matang dengan sempurna –_kenapa aku jadi teringat makanan?- _Beberapa garis chat yang menanyakan keberadaannya muncul di layar.

Namun, Yoongi sibuk mendinginkan pipinya yang panas dengan kedua tangannya. Yoongi akan tetap senang walau teman – temannya keluar dari layar komputer dan meledeknya.

"Mau es batu?"

_Hah?_

_Kapan ia datang? _Jimin duduk di tepi meja sambil menatapnya. Yoongi tidak menjawab, malah sibuk menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari kakaknya.

"Ketua tim Min Woobin sedang ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah untuk fotokopi. Padahal aku sudah memberi tahu dokumen – dokumen yang kubutuhkan hari ini."

Melihat Jimin yang tampak tak menyukai ketidak siapan Woobin, Yoongi berkata tanpa ekspresi kepada Jimin.

"Oppa sangat pintar. Ia orang yang dapat merencanakan masa depan. Ia sangat pandai berbisnis. Ia juga ceria sehingga banyak orang yang menyukainya. Oppa memang memiliki beberapa kekurangan, tapi itukan wajar. Kalau tidak, nanti tidak menarik lagi dong. Betul kan?"

"Tidak menarik kalau tidak punya celah. Itu esensimu kan?"

"Apa? Iya... mungkin."

Biasanya, Yoongi bisa menjelaskan maksudnya dengan jelas dan tepat, tapi kata "esensi" yang digunakan Jimin terasa asing baginya. Yoongi adalah orang yang selalu dikelilingi tanah liat dan tumpukan marble. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membaca "Prinsip Politik Lee Geuk Chan". Jadi tentu saja ia tak bisa berkata apa – apa saat Jimin berbicara tentang esensi. Jimin bukan tipe orang yang sabar untuk duduk dan mendengar, atau membicarakan hal yang tidak beresensi. Mereka berdua sangat tidak cocok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

YAAHHH! AJHUMMA KEMBALI DENGAN FF AJHUMMA! CHAP SATU UPDATE. GIMANA? HERAN KAN DARI AWAL BACA SIAPA KAKAK YOONGI? YAAHH! DIA KIM WOOBIN AKTOR YANG GANTENG ITULOHHH/? YANG MAIN DI SCHOOL 2013 SAMA LEE JONG SUK /? /G /? YANG SAYA UBAH MARGANYA MENJADI MIN WOOBIN/? HAHAHA

GATAU KENAPA KEPIKIRAN NAMA KIM WOOBIN YANG HARUS JADI KAKAKNYA MIN YOONGI PADAHAL JELAS – JELAS MERREKA GA COCOK/? TAPI ENTAHLAH. KALIAN SUATU SAAT/? AKAN TAU MENGAPA SAYA MEMILIH KIM WOOBIN SEBAGAI KAKAK MIN YOONGI DISINI. KARENA MENURUT SAYA COCOK SEKALI DENGAN KARAKTER WOOBIN DISINI WKWK. SOALNYA KALO NGAMBIL MEMBER BTS YANG LAIN, RASANYA GA COCOK BGT GITU :( WKWK MEMBER BTS TERLALU ERRR/?

YAHH~ SATU NAMA KELUAR KAWAN~ PENASARAN CERITANYA SAMA KARAKTER YANG AKAN KELUAR LAGI? PENGEN TAU BANGET? TUNGGU YAH APDET CHAP DEPAN!

OH YA JANGAN LUPA BACA WITHOUT YOU MINYOON, LALU AJHUMMA BAWA FF BARU

THE PATH OF TEARS, DENGAN MAIN CAT YOONMIN DAN CHANBAEK KYAAA

YOONGI DAN BAEKHYUNNYA GENDERSWITCH LOH BERUBAH UMUR JUGA MEREKA PADA/? WKWK, TERUS BACA YAH

BALASAN REVIEW

: INI SUDAH APDET YAH SAYANG :3 KEEP BACA DAN REVIEW~

Tabifangirl : SEREM KAN SEREM :3 HAYO GABISA TIDUR NIH/?

naranari part II : IYADONGZ~ SEBENERNYA YOONGI ITU COCOK JADI CEWE/? WKWK ADUH BAUNYA SAMPE KESANA YA :( KKK~ NANTIKAN AJA SELANJUTNYA~ IYA INI SUDAH APDET :3

Lee Shikuni : WKWK, IYA INI PROLOG, KARENA TAK SERU JIKA TAK ADA PROLOG :3 INI SUDAH KILAT KOK SAY :3

firelight92 SUDAH APDET NIH :3

azerolee ADUH, KAYANYA SIH IYA LOH SAD SAMBIL MOTONG BOMBAY :( JAHAT SEKALI SAMA YOONGI DITINGGAL TINGGAL MULU JIMINNYA. NANTI JIMIN NYANYI NENG TOYIB GIMANA/? /G

SuperCloudNov HAHA :3 EMG JARANG TAU FF NYA MINYOON BERUBAH GENDER/? WKWK, IYAA SRAN DITAMPUNG SAY :3

FyRraiy HEPI ENDING GA YA/? HEPI GA YA/? HNGGG/? TUNGGU :3

Guest INI SUDAH NEXT NIH :3

Ivy ADUH KALO APDET TIAP HARI JUMMA SAKAW NANTI/? WKWK

.

ANYEONG~

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW YEOROBUN! ^^


	3. Chapter 2

After The Weeding

Novel Remake, karya Kim Ji-Oh

Min Yoongi

X

Park Jimin

MINYOON/MINGA/YOONMIN FANFICTION

RATED BERUBAH – UBAH SEWAKTU – WAKTU!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT !

IF YOU WANT COPAS, WITH AUTHOR NAME JUSEYO

Genderswitch for Min Yoongi and other characters!

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yoongi bodoh. Sebentar lagi pasti ia akan mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Tolak. Jangan… _

"Kau ada janji malam ini?"

Yoongi tentu tidak terkejut walaupun petir menyambar tepat di sampingnya. _Pria ini bilang apa, sih? Apa aku salah dengar?_ Yoongi telah berlatih menggoda lelaki di sekitar rumahnya sebagai latihan pendewasaan diri, dan biasanya ia tidak pernah bersikap sebodoh ini, namun sepertinya ini bukanlah hari 'biasa'— ini adalah hari 'spesial'.

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak ada janji."

"Kalau begitu ayo makan malam bersama. Kau suka apa?"

_Apa pria ini begitu yakin bahwa takkan ada yang menolak jika diajak makan dengannya?_ Park Jimin mencuri kesempatan dengan cara bicaranya yang sangat datar. Yoongi mengedip-ngedipkan mata, hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Makan malam bersama? Cuma berdua?"

"Berdua!"

Pria tampan itu mengajak makan malam bersama sambil tersenyum, seakan itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan, sehingga Yoongi tak bisa menolak dengan dingin dan berkata 'tidak bisa' atau 'tidak mau' kepadanya. Selain itu, ia merasa berutang pada Jimin karena pria itu akan berinvestasi di perusahaan kakaknya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya makan malam sekali dengannya.

"Anda masih sangat muda, tapi sudah menjadi direktur sebuah perusahaan. Kapan anda mulai berbisnis?"

Yoongi mengetahui bahwa Jimin setahun lebih muda dari kakaknya, saat mereka menikmati masakan _blowfish_ di daerah Shinsa-dong. Yoongi heran seorang pria yang berumur 27 tahun sudah menjadi pemimpin sebuah perusahaan—pastilah Jimin membuka usaha sendiri seperti kakaknya. Namun, Jimin malah terlihat kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan memandang Yoongi dengan penasaran.

"Katanya bisnisku dimulai sejak tahun 1962," Jimin menjawab, sambil berpura-pura berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ingat tahun pendirian perusahaannya. Sementara Yoongi—karena tidak bisa berhitung—terlihat bingung. _Perusahaan direktur muda ini sudah berusia 30 tahun lebih? Apa maksudnya, sih? _

"Yoongi-_sshi_, apa Anda tidak membaca berita di Koran?"

"Iyaa. Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang mau membaca Koran. Tidak ada gambar berwarna, tidak ada gambar lucu, yang ada hanya angka dan grafik."

Jimin, yang sudah memperkirakan jawaban itu, hanya bisa tersenyum getir, sedangkan Yoongi masih meneruskan celotehannya tentang berita ekonomi di Koran yang 'tidak berguna'. Kenapa berita ekonomi menggunakan banyak istilah dalam bahasa inggris yang sulit… tidak banyak orang yang dapat mengerti seluruh isi berita… dan lain-lain.

"Yoongi-_sshi_ pasti akan mengenalku kalau bersabar sedikit untuk membaca berita ekonomi selama empat hari."

"Benar?"

"Ehm, karena aku salah satu orang yang senang bermain di bagian itu."

Yoongi, yang sedang menikmati _blowfish_ segar dipotong tipis-tipis sampai terasa meleleh di mulutnya, tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jimin.

"Benar Anda sering masuk Koran?"

"Kadang juga di TV."

"Berita ekonomi?"

Jiming mengangguk. Yoongi harus mengakui bahwa orang di depannya adalah sosok yang luar biasa.

Sejujurnya, Yoongi hanya membaca artikel gosip artis dan jadwal acara TV di Koran. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menonton berita TV. Ia sudah cukup sibuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas, hingga waktu 24 jam terasa kurang baginya.

"Apakah Anda generasi kedua keluarga konglomerat?"

"Yah, bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Aduh! Berarti aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan sekali, deh. Masa aku tidak mengenal orang seterkenal Anda."

"Haha. Tidak apa, kok. Aku Cuma merasa sedikit sedih."

"Sedih?"

"Biasanya, aku tidak pernah menceritakan diriku sedetail ini kepada orang lain. Aku berusaha lebih keras dari biasanya, tapi ternyata reaksi Yoongi-_sshi_ tidak terlalu hangat, aku jadi sedih."

Orang yang mendengar perkataan Jimin pasti akan merasa bersalah, apalagi Jimin mengatakannya dengan penuh kerendahan hati.

Yoongi mulai memandang pria di depannya dengan perasaan baru. _Ia sepantaran dengan Oppa, tapi kenapa ia sangat berbeda dengan Woobin-Oppa_? Sosok Jimin sekarang benar-benar terlihat berbeda.

"Anda banyak mempunyai teman wanita, ya?"

Yoongi bertanya seperti itu, karena berdasarkan pengalamannya, pria hebat pasti sudah ada yang punya.

"Teman? Aku tidak berteman dengan perempuan. Apa Yoongi-_sshi _punya banyak teman lelaki, ya?"

_Oooh. Kenapa percikkan apinya malah melayang ke arahku?_

"Tentu saja aku punya banyak teman!"

Sebenarnya Yoongi memang memiliki banyak teman lelaki. Mulai dari teman lelaki di tempat les seninya saat ia SMP, teman SMA, teman di organisasi kampus, sampai teman yang ditemuinya di acara kencan buta. Namun sayang, hanya sedikit yang berlanjut menjadi hubungan serius.

Yoongi menceritakan semuanya kepada Jimin, yang hanya bisa tercengang mendengar kecepatan Yoongi berbicara. Sejak itulah, Jimin mulai meledek Yoongi itu cerewet. Mereka masih belum tahu bagaimana ke depannya, tapi yang pasti reaksi Jimin saat itu sangat bersahabat.

"Aku iri kepada Ketua Tim Min."

"_Woobin_-_Oppa?_ Kenapa?"

_Terlalu tiba-tiba. Jimin berkata dengan mulutnya sendiri bahwa ia generasi kedua keluarga konglomerat, wajah tampannya bisa memutar balikkan dunia, tapi kenapa ia iri pada Oppaku? _

"Ia takkan pernah bosan karena ada adik cantik yang berceloteh terus di sampingnya."

"Huh, Direktur Park, Anda tidak punya adik?"

_Ia takkan berkata begitu kalau ia punya adik. Haah, Oppa malah sering mengusir adiknya ini, karena ia bilang telinganya sakit mendengar celotehanku. Tunggu, tadi ia bilang aku cantik? Orang ini? _

Yoongi terbelalak setelah mendengar pujian tidak terduga itu, dan terus menatap Jimin. Jimin lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mata Yoongi makan terbelalak.

"Sepertinya tidak apa kalau kita bicara lebih santai. Tadi kulihat kau juga bicara dengan sangat santai pada kakakmu."

_Oppa memang lebih tua delapan tahun dariku, tapi kami kan memiliki hubungan darah. Sedangkan orang ini hanya orang asing. _

"Direktur Park boleh kok bicara lebih santai padaku. Aku kan lebih muda."

Yoongi tidak menganggap perkataannya ini sebagai sebuah penolakan—ia berpikir, sudah sewajarnya ia memperlakukan Jimin dengan sopan. Tapi dari sisi Jimin, ini terdengar sebagai sebuah penolakan. Timbul satu kerutan vertikal baru di tengah dahi Jimin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih karena sudah membelikan makan malam yang enak."

Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberi salam dengan sopan saat mereka keluar dari restoran. Yoongi membungkukkan badan dengan dalam, karena ia menganggap Park Jimin rekan yang sangat penting bagi bisnis kakaknya.

Sampai saat itu, Yoongi masih menganggap pria ini sebagai rekan kakaknya, bukan seorang pria tampan. Namun, pikiran itu segera berubah dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam.

"Mau kutraktir minum teh? Tidak apa, kan? Kalau sibuk…"

"Walaupun sibuk, aku harus tetap pergi untuk minum teh yang dibelikan Yoongi-_sshi_."

Yoongi memang menawarkan lebih dulu, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengikuti saran kakaknya. _Setidaknya kau harus membelikannya teh kalau makan bersamanya. Itu baru namanya sopan_. Namun, kakaknya juga menyuruh Yoongi untuk tidak terlalu mendesak, karena Direktur Park adalah orang yang sibuk.

Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan hati-hati.

Peringatan dari Woobin-_Oppa_ juga melintas di kepala Yoongi. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah caranya mengajak Jimin sudah tepat. Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh. Masih belum.

"Aku mau pesan _lemonade_. Direktur Park, di bagian belakang menu ada alkohol dan cocktail, jadi silakan pilih sesuka Anda. Aku yang traktir, kok."

"_Lemonade_ di sini enak? Aku tidak bisa minum alkohol, jadi aku pesan _lemonade_ saja."

Di luar perkiraan.

Yoongi mengira, orang dengan badan yang berotot seperti Jimin pasti suka minum. Tipe pria keren yang senang menikmati ketenangan sambil minum alkohol sendirian. Jimin adalah pria yang terlihat seperti itu, tapi ternyata ia tidak bisa minum.

Entah mengapa,_ lemonade_ hari ini tidak terlalu enak. Namun, Jimin tetap terlihat elegan saat memegang gelas _lemonade_ itu dan menyeruputnya perlahan, seperti sedang meminum minuman beralkohol dari Skotlandia.

_Kenapa tangan pria bisa secantik ini? _

Pujian itu keluar dengan sendirinya saat Yoongi melihat tangan Jimin yang sedang memegang gelas _lemonade_. Tangan Jimin memang besar dan terlihat kuat seperti tangan kebanyakan pria, tapi tidak ada kerutan kasar di sana, bahkan kukunya terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi. Singkatnya, jarinya yang panjang dan tangannya yang lembut pasti dapat menarik perhatian semua orang. Tangan orang yang hidup bak bangsawan yang tidak mengenal kesulitan.

"Tangan Anda sangat indah."

Sepertinya pujian tulus dari Yoongi terdengar seperti _aku makhluk luar angkasa_ di telinga Jimin, karena Jimin hanya bisa memandangi Yoongi saat mendengarnya.

"Aku serius, kok. Begini-begini, aku mahasiswi jurusan seni, lho. Kemampuan mengobservasiku dapat di andalkan."

"Ah, begitu, ya."

_Begitu, ya? Apanya? Apanya yang 'begitu, ya'? Tangannya yang indah? Atau kemampuan mengobservasiku yang bagus karena aku mahasiswi jurusan seni? _

Ketidakjelasan jawaban Jimin malah menambah ketertarikan Yoongi padanya. Apalagi, semua jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Jimin selama makan malam selalu seperti itu: "benar", "begitu, ya", "iya", dan lain-lain. Sepertinya jawaban membingungkan itu membuat Yoongi semakin memperhatikan perkataan dan sikapnya. Mungkin memang begitulah cara Jimin berbicara, atau mungkin Jimin memang tidak pedulian.

Yoongi juga tak dapat melupakan begitu saja kejadian sebelumnya. Yoongi menceritakan semua hal tentang dirinya saat makan dan minum _lemonade _bersama, tapi Jimin sendiri hampir tidak bercerita apa-apa. Yoongi terus berkicau sendirian, tapi anehnya, ia merasa mereka berdua sudah berbagi cerita yang cukup panjang.

Senyum tipis Jimin kadang terlihat, tatapan matanya antusias saat mendengar cerita Yoongi. Selain itu, kerutan di ujung mata Jimin membuat matanya yang kuat menjadi lebih lembut saat tersenyum.

_Berbincang-bincang tidak harus selalu mengeluarkan suara, kan?_ Bagi Yoongi, dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin sudah lebih dari sebuah perbincangan yang panjang. Dengan kata lain, Park Jimin sudah mencuri hati Yoongi.

Untungnya, bukan hati Yoongi yang sudah tercuri, karena saat Jimin mengantarkan Yoongi sampai ke depan rumahnya, laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada Yoongi.

"Kau ada waktu hari Jumat?"

"Lusa?"

Tugas kuliah yang harus dikumpulkan sampai selasa minggu depan sudah menumpuk di depan mata, tapi skala prioritas di hati Yoongi mulai goyah.

_Makan malam paling hanya dua jam, perjalanan ke kantor Oppa paling lama makan satu jam. Tidak apa kan, kalau menghabiskan waktu maksimal tiga jam dalam sehari? _

Yoongi sudah menetapkan hati, tapi ia mengulur-ulur waktu dulu sebelum menjawab. _Perempuan punya harga diri. Tidak boleh buru-buru… tidak boleh._

"Kau sibuk?"

"Iya."

"Sangat sibuk?"

"Ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan. Sepertinya aku akan sangat sibuk sampai hari Selasa."

_Aku kan tidak bohong, kenapa jadi kaku begini, ya? Apa aku seharusnya mengiakan saja? _

Tidak ada penyesalan yang terlihat di wajah Jimin. Laki-laki itu hampir berjalan menjauh saat Yoongi berkata dengan terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana kalau Rabu minggu depan?"

_Min Yoongi. Apa benar kau tadi perempuan yang bicara tentang harga diri? Dasar! _

"Rabu. Hmm, bisa, kok. Berarti syaratnya berubah, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Orang yang mengajak harus mentraktir, lho. Benar, kan?"

Sepertinya tawar-menawar yang dilakukan dalam bisnis juga tidak lepas dari cara bercanda Park Jimin. Yoongi kesulitan menahan tawa karena ekspresi Jimin yang tidak berubah dan tetap terlihat serius saat bercanda.

"Jangan mengharapkan makanan ratusan ribu won, ya."

Park Jimin sangat tampan. Ia terlihat memabukkan saat sedang tersenyum. Seperti sekarang. Tepat seperti saat ini. Ketampanannya saat tersenyum membuat orang kehilangan akal.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu Rabu minggu depan."

Yoongi ingin memberikan salam perpisahan, tapi tiba-tiba semua terasa gelap, karena Jimin yang berbadan yang lebih besar darinya menutupinya. Karena Jimin mengecup keningnya.

"Park Jimin baru saja menandai Min Yoongi. Aku akan menunggu datangnya Rabu minggu depan."

"Hah? Tanda?"

Jimin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih kebingungan karena kecupannya, dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi kepada Yoongi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jimin berkata bahwa ia hanya mengecup kening Yoongi karena takut mengagetkan Yoongi yang masih muda. Ia juga bilang, ia tahu Yoongi akan menjadi miliknya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Janji makam malam selalu bertambah. Akhirnya, mereka selalu bertemu setiap akhir pekan—Jimin sering mengunjungi rumah Yoongi, dan tanpa disadari, Yoongi telah menjadi tunangan seorang Park Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

YAAHHH! AJHUMMA KEMBALI DENGAN FF AJHUMMA! CHAP DUA UPDATE. MAAF YA AJHUMMA TELAT BANGET UPDATENYA T_T KARENA AJHUMMA SIBUK SEKARANG. MAU UN DAN PERSIAPAN BUAT MASUK UNIV. HUHU DOAIN AJHUMMA YA. MAAF BANGET TT

AJHUMMA USAHAIN LUSA ATAU GA BESOK POKOKNYA DALAM MINGGU INI. FF INI UPDATE LAGI. MIANHAE ATAS KETERLAMBATANNYA /BOW/ OH IYA UNTUK WITHOUT YOU, THE PATH OF TEARS. MUNGKIN HIATUS DULU. NYELESEIN AFTER THE WEEDING DULU. MAAF YA TT HUHUHUHU

.

.

THANKS FOR READING

REVIEW PLEASE?

GOMAWO YANG UDAH REVIEW. MAAF GABISA DI BALES DISINI ATAU PAKE MESSAGE. SOALNYA AJHUMMA ON CMA SHARE FF AJA TT


	4. Chapter 3

**After The Weeding**

**Novel Remake, karya Kim Ji-Oh**

**Min Yoongi**

**X **

**Park Jimin**

**MINYOON/MINGA/YOONMIN FANFICTION**

**RATED BERUBAH – UBAH SEWAKTU – WAKTU!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT ! **

**IF YOU WANT COPAS, WITH AUTHOR NAME JUSEYO**

**Genderswitch for Min Yoongi and other characters! **

**Happy reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

**Jika cinta menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang monoton, pasangan hanyalah dua orang kesepian.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Present Time…**

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat mengingat kembali perasaan memabukkan itu. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Suaminya memang selalu seperti itu. Jimin takkan peduli pada perasaan orang lain jika sudah menetapkan hati. Mana mungkin seorang gadis muda dapat menghadapi lelaki yang jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama dan mendekati gadis tersebut dengan agresif? Jujur saja, tidak. Sang gadis seketika akan terhipnotis oleh lelaki itu. Gadis itu mengira akan hidup bahagia.

Yoongi bersandar, menggambar_ bathtub_ yang terbuat dari marmer itu dengan air. Keseharian monoton yang membosankan terus berlalu. Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya di lengannya yang ia letakkan di pinggiran _bathtub_.

"Brrrrr…"

Yoongi menggertakkan bibirnya bak sedang mengejek dirinya sendiri. Ia takut tinggal di rumah besar ini sendirian. Kapan suaminya itu pulang? Sebenarnya Yoongi takut jika Jimin ada di rumah, tapi ia juga tidak suka kalau Jimin tidak ada. Walaupun Jimin tidak banyak bicara dan tidak pengertian, Yoongi berharap ia dapat bersandar kepada Jimin saat ini.

"Jimin… Cepat pulang."

Kepulangan Jimin tidak akan membawa keceriaan, tapi Yoongi takut sendirian dan merasa sesak berada di rumah yang sepi. Yoongi masih ingat bahwa Jimin marah saat meneleponnya, dan ia hanya bisa berharap Jimin bukan orang yang memendam dendam. Saat ini, Yoongi lupa tangannya selalu bergetar jika berada di samping Jimin.

Tanpa disadari, Yoongi tertidur karena air _bathtub_ yang hangat. Ia terlelap beberapa jam dengan posisi tidak nyaman.

...

Jam 11.40 malam. Jimin tiba di rumah. Untunglah masih ada tempat parkir kosong sehingga Jimin dapat langsung memarkir mobilnya. Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang apartemennya di lantai tiga. Jendela gelap. Sekarang, istrinya tidak menunggunya.

Jimin menelepon istrinya tadi sore. Berkali-kali, terus-menerus. Tidak ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya, tapi ia tidak dapat menahan amarahnya karena istrinya tidak lekas menjawab telepon darinya. Jimin hanya dapat memberikan penyesalan dan ketakutan pada istrinya, benar-benar pertengkaran yang tidak berguna.

_Bagus. Lebih baik ia tidak menunggu dan tidur lebih dulu. _

Tik, tik, tik, tik, tik, tik.

Pintu depan rumahnya langsung terbuka setelah Jimin memasukkan _password _di kunci pintu digital. _Password_-nya adalah enam angka pertama nomor KTP istrinya. Tanggal ulang tahun istrinya, sekaligus tanggal pernikahan mereka.

Jimin menemukan rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap gulita, namun ada seberkas cahaya yang menarik perhatiannya. Kamar mandi. Jimin melempar tas yang berisi dokumennya ke sofa dan melangkah ke sana.

Jimin ingin mengetuk pintu, tapi tangannya berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia memanggil istrinya dengan suara pelan.

"Yoongi, kau di dalam? Yoongi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jimin membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan masuk tanpa suara.

_Sejak kapan ia di sini?_ Pikirnya saat melihat istrinya tertidur di _bathtub_ yang penuh busa. _Kenapa aku ingin tahu hal itu?_

Jimin melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya sembarang di wastafel, lalu mengambil handuk dari rak kamar mandi untuk Yoongi. Ia menggendong istrinya dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak terbangun. Tercium bunga wangi pekat yang melumpuhkan pikiran Jimin.

Ia lalu membaringkan tubuh istrinya di tempat tidur yang langsung memeluk seluruh tubuh Yoongi. Jimin menatap tempat tidur itu dengan tajam. Ia tidak suka melihat istrinya yang tertidur dengan nyaman.

Walaupun Yoongi sedang terlelap, walaupun itu hanyalah tempat tidur, Jimin tidak suka.

_Park Jimin, kau cemburu pada tempat tidur? _

_Konyol. _

Suara jam dinding terdengar sayup-sayup seakan meraya Jimin di tengah malam, memberi tahunya kalau sekarang sudah pukul dua belas malam. Walaupun banyak orang yang memiliki jam dinding antik, hanya sedikit yang terbangun dan mendengarkan dentangannya di tengah malam. Dentangan samar itu memperkuat pengaruh wangi Yoongi, sehingga membuat Jimin mendominasi istrinya sepanjang malam.

Hal yang akan disesalinya esok pagi.

Menyesal sampai ingin bunuh diri setiap matahari bersinar.

Namun, Jimin dikalahkan oleh rayuan itu juga malam ini.

Ah, ini salah istrinya… karena aromanya yang terlalu kuat dan karena bunyi dentangan jam dinding.

Jimin, memeluk dan mencium, berharap Yoongi akan sadar. Tapi, istrinya itu tetap menutup matanya, dan ketika Yoongi akhirnya terbangun, ia tampak sangat ketakutan. Teriakannya terdengar menyedihkan. _Hah? Menyedihkan? Aku tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu. _

"Kau! Kau…! Kau!"

"Benar, ini aku. Suamimu. Suami yang… akan kau cintai dan akan terus kau cintai."

Jimin tidak suka mendengar suara beratnya. Yoongi melawan untuk sesaat yang akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. _Sial._

Kepasrahan istrinya selalu memadamkan semangat Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

YAAHHH! AJHUMMA KEMBALI DENGAN FF AJHUMMA! CHAP TIGA UPDATE. MAAF PENDEK T^T DI NOVEL ASLINYA JUGA PENDEK HUHU. BANYAK YANG GA NGERTI KAN JALAN CERITANYA? SAYA JUGA PAS PERTAMA BACA GA NGERTI HEHEHE. TAPI NANTI KESINI KESINI BAKAL NGERTI KOK. KKKK.

GA BANYAK KOMEN. HHUHU... SIBUK SAMA TRY OUT DAN TUGAS. DAN HABIS INI CEPAT SEKALI MAU UJIAN PRAKTEK DAN TULIS T^T. DOAIN AJA YA.

.

.

THANKS FOR READING

REVIEW PLEASE?

GOMAWO YANG UDAH REVIEW. MAAF GABISA DI BALES DISINI ATAU PAKE MESSAGE. SOALNYA AJHUMMA ON CMA SHARE FF AJA TT


	5. Chapter 4

**After The Weeding**

**Novel Remake, karya Kim Ji-Oh**

**Min Yoongi**

**X **

**Park Jimin**

**MINYOON/MINGA/YOONMIN FANFICTION**

**RATED BERUBAH – UBAH SEWAKTU – WAKTU!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT ! **

**IF YOU WANT COPAS, WITH AUTHOR NAME JUSEYO**

**Genderswitch for Min Yoongi and other characters! **

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Jika kenangan bukan lagi sesuatu yang indah dari masa lalu, melainkan telah menjadi alasan untuk menilai masa sekarang, maka nilailah cinta yang ada di sisiku saat ini. Namun, kalau kau bahkan tidak dapat menilai cinta, hatimu kosong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jimin membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi. Cincin pernikahan istrinya, tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur, menarik perhatiannya. Sejak kapan cincin itu ada di situ?

"_Ca… cantik sekali. Jimin, benar ini untukku? Benar? Benar?" _

Jimin ingat saat Yoongi selalu bertanya tiga sampai empat kali untuk hal yang sama. Yoongi menerima cincin itu dengan sangat senang. Yoongi sangat manis pada hari itu.

"_Cerewet. Benar itu untukmu. Kalau kau bertanya lagi, aku ambil lagi, lho!" _

"_Ya ampun, kenapa bisa begitu? Park Jimin! Kau tidak boleh mengambil kembali barang yang sudah kau berikan! Ah, cantik. Cantik sekali…" _

"_Itu cincin kawin." _

"…_!" _

"_Tutup mulutmu, Ikan Mas." _

"_Menikah? Kapan…?" _

"_Segera!" _

"_Segeraaa? Tapi aku harus lulus kuliah dulu. Kampusku tidak mengizinkan mahasiswinya menikah. Aku harus lulus dulu, Jimin." _

"_Kau tidak butuh ijazah dari kampus itu. Memangnya orang yang bergelut dalam bidang seni harus punya ijazah?" _

"_Bicaramu manis sekali, ya. Kalau aku sih takkan bicara seperti itu." _

"_Ah, begini… aku mencintaimu, Yoongi! Aku akan memberikan segala yang ada di dunia ini kepadamu! Belajarlah pelan-pelan, tapi terimalah cintaku sekarang, sekarang, sekarang!" _

Itulah yang diajarkan istrinya kepada Jimin. Melamarnya dengan cara wajah serius dan bahasa tubuh yang lucu. Perilaku istrinya tidak beda dengan jawaban "ya", sehingga Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat aksi kocak Yoongi. Perasaan hangat dan puas menyebar di dalam dada Jimin, tapi Jimin hanya tersenyum. Jika Jimin tahu, jika Jimin mengetahui kekecewaan istrinya, ia akan selalu memeluknya.

"Huh."

_Kenapa ia menelantarkan cincin kawin yang dulu sangat disukainya? Menu pembicaraan besok pagi pasti tidak menyenangkan. _

"_Cantik sekali. Mahal, ya?" _

"_Kalau mahal kenapa? Mau pamer ke teman-temanmu?" _

"_Tiiidak." _

Sebenarnya, batu besar yang berkilauan di jarinya adalah berlian biru. Mahal? Itu adalah berlian biru tiga karat yang dikelilingi delapan buah berlian satu karat. Harganya hampir setara dengan sebuah rumah. Jimin memilih batu mulia itu setelah menghubungi ahli perhiasan di New York, London, dan Belgia. Selain itu, cincin tersebut dibuat oleh perancang perhiasan dan pengrajin baik di dunia. Cincin satu-satunya di dunia, cincin yang hanya dapat di pakai oleh perempuan yang menjadi istrinya.

"_Jimin, aku takkan melepaskan ini seumur hidupku. Kalau aku mati lebih dulu, aku akan membawa cincin ini ke peti matiku. Ingat, ya." _

"_Perjanjian verbal tidak bermakna." _

"_Huh! Oke, kalau perkataanku tidak dapat dipercaya, ayo lakukan dengan ciuman!" _

Saat itu istrinya langsung menciumnya setelah berkata seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya, janji itu menjadi sebuah janji yang kosong, tidak berbeda dengan janji verbal.

Jimin memandangi cincin istrinya yang mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan bak ingin membakar cincin tersebut.

_Walaupun tidak membawanya sampai ke peti mati, setidaknya kau harus menjaganya dengan baik! _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoongi memandangi perempuan asing di dalam cermin. Mata dan ujung hidungnya yang merah karena terlalu lama menangis terlihat persis seperti mata dan hidung pencandu alkohol. Kulitnya seperti terbakar. Salah satu bagian khusus di badannya terasa sangat sakit dan nyeri setiap kali ia bergerak. Terdapat luka baru akibat suaminya di atas luka yang sudah membaik.

"_Benar, ini aku. Suamimu, suami yang kau cintai dan akan terus kau cintai." _

"Orang gila, abnormal."

Yoongi mencaci maki suaminya sambil memandang perempuan di cermin. Perempuan itu juga mencaci maki suami Yoongi, seakan setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoongi. Rekan dalam menjalankan kejahatan. Terlihat seraut senyum yang sama persis di wajah Yoongi dan perempuan itu. Kedua perempuan bermata penuh kesedihan tersebut tersenyum dengan susah payah, lalu membalikkan badan dalam waktu bersamaan.

_Jangan berbalik. Itu bukan aku. _

Yoongi berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terhuyung-huyung, lalu menuju kulkas. Ia mengambil beberapa es batu dan menempelkan ke mata dan hidungnya. Awalnya ia merasa tersengat, tapi lama-kelamaan indra perasaannya mulai kebal. Tetesan dari es batu yang mencair mengalir ke pergelangan tangannya, membasahi lengan baju handuknya. Air dingin. Bukan hanya wajahnya, air tersebut juga membuat pikirannya mati rasa, membuatnya melayang kembali ke "masa-masa menyenangkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

YAAHHH! DORAWAJWO~ I WANT YOU BACK BACK BACK BACK BACK/? YAA AJHUMMA COMEBACK. MAAF CUMA SEDIKIT NIH HUHU T_T SOALNYA AJHUMMA NGETIKNYA NGEBUT. MAAF YA KALO ADA KESALAHAN.

.

.

THANKS FOR READING

REVIEW PLEASE?

GOMAWO YANG UDAH REVIEW. MAAF GABISA DI BALES DISINI ATAU PAKE MESSAGE. SOALNYA AJHUMMA ON CMA SHARE FF AJA TT


	6. Chapter 5

**After The Weeding**

**Novel Remake, karya Kim Ji-Oh**

**Min Yoongi**

**X **

**Park Jimin**

**MINYOON/MINGA/YOONMIN FANFICTION**

**RATED BERUBAH – UBAH SEWAKTU – WAKTU!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT ! **

**IF YOU WANT COPAS, WITH AUTHOR NAME JUSEYO**

**Genderswitch for Min Yoongi and other characters! **

**Happy reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback Start_

Lima puluh hari setelah Yoongi pertama kali bertemu dengan Jimin, ada sebuah festival di kampus Yoongi. Biasanya, mahasiswa tahun ketiga tidak berpartisipasi dalam festival seperti itu; mereka hanya bermain atau malah tidak datang sama sekali ke kampus dan pergi ke tempat lain. Namun, manusia-manusia yang seperti patung ini tidak berniat untuk bermain walau sudah memasuki tahun ketiga. Yoongi dan teman-temannya malah sibuk membuat _seafood _sejak pagi.

Yoongi pergi ke pintu gerbang utama untuk menemui Jimin sekitar jam satu siang. Jimin berdiri di 'Pintu gerbang utama', walau pintu itu takkan terlihat jika banyak orang berkumpul di sana. Kenapa ia berdiri di _Panggung Bodoh?_ Pikir Yoongi yang merasa terkejut saat melihat Jimin.

"Hihihi."

Jimin berdiri di 'Panggung Bodoh'— area di depan pintu gerbang utama yang sangat menarik perhatian— bersama orang bodoh lain yang sedang menunggu pacar mereka dengan tegang. Si bodoh tampan yang mengenakan celana jins biru keabu-abuan dan _polo shirt_ berwarna _khaki_. Kulit pucatnya, menurut Yoongi membuatnya sempurna. Jimin bagai dibingkai aura emas saat berdiri di tengah-tengah orang bodoh lainnya yang memakai celana jins biru dan kaus putih, Jimin sangat mencolok bagi Yoongi.

"Jimin!"

"Halo."

Jimin meletakkan tangannya di pundak Yoongi dengan natural saat memberi salam pendek pada Yoongi. Seperti salamnya, gerak tubuhnya juga sangat sederhana.

Hari itu, Jimin terlihat paling '_manly_' di antara 'anak laki-laki' di sekelilingnya yang masih sangat muda. Ia jauh lebih tinggi dibanding yang lain, bentuk tubuhnya juga bagus. Singkatnya, Jimin adalah nutrisi berprotein tinggi bagi mata perempuan-perempuan di hari itu, dan hebatnya Jimin merangkul Yoongi dan menarik Yoongi ke pelukannya. Kebanggaan memuncak di hati Yoongi.

"Kau pasti sibuk. Maaf, ya, karena memintamu datang ke sini."

"Tidak, aku memang ingin datang."

Ini adalah hari ketiga festival, yang bagi Yoongi adalah dimana ia menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja dari pagi. Namun, kedatangan Jimin mengubah hari itu menjadi seperti mimpi. Ya, seperti sebuah mimpi…

Yoongi memperkenalkan pria tampan yang menemaninya kepada teman-temannya. Ia serasa ingin terbang saat melihat Jimin yang tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apa pun saat dikenalkan dengan teman Yoongi yang cantik dan seksi. Jimin pernah berkata bahwa satu-satunya perempuan di matanya adalah Min Yoongi.

"Dasar, mereka melakukan hal yang tak berguna."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu, Jimin?"

Perkataan sarkastis yang sangat tiba-tiba. Jimin berkata seperti itu dan menertawakan pasangan yang berada di sekitar mereka. Alasan mengapa ia berkata seperti itu adalah…

"Aku sudah membereskan barang-barang yang ada di dalam, jadi cepat pulang. Cuci kaki dan tidur!"

_Hah! _

Berbeda dengan Jimin yang dapat mengabaikan hal sepeti itu, wajah Yoongi memerah. Ia hanya bisa menunduk menatapi kakinya untuk beberapa saat dan berjalan cepat.

Lelaki ini, lelaki ini, pasti ia juga punya sisi seperti itu…

Aaah, sebenarnya Yoongi malu, tapi setelahnya Yoongi malah tersenyum sendiri. _Park Jimin, kau baru saja mendapat poin tinggi. _

Kampus yang biasanya terasa sempit dan menyesakkan itu terasa seperti Negara asing yang indah saat Yoongi berjalan dengan Jimin. Menaiki tangga yang dilalui setiap pagi dengan susah payah terasa seperti menaiki tangga ke sebuah benteng kuno jika dilalui bersama Jimin. Seperti seorang putri yang berjalan dengan elegan, putri yang didampingi pangeran tampan dan dapat diandalkan.

_Pikiranku konyol?_ Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang Jimin dan tersenyum padanya. Perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Yoongi adalah perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pria tampan.

"Mau pergi ke tempat sepi tidak?"

"Ah, tempat sepi di hari terakhir festival… Jimin, kau pikir tempat seperti itu ada? Hihihi, oke. Taman kampuspasti penuh, kau juga tidak bisa masuk ke perpustakaan, kira-kira di mana, ya, yang sepi…"

"Mobilku."

Benar. Mobil yang diparkir di gang sempit depan kampusnya sangat sepi. Audi A5 berwarna hitam. Kaca mobil yang berwarna gelap. Bangku mobil dari kulit yang dingin. Lalu, suara napas Yoongi terdengar canggung di sela-sela keheningan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi duduk berduaan dengan Jimin di mobil Jimin, tapi entah kenapa suasana hari itu terasa berbeda. Yoongi merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang berlangsung. Jimin juga terdiam, tidak seperti biasanya. Yoongi mulai merasa bersemangat karena instingnya mengatakan ini akan menjadi hari yang sempurna. Yoongi mulai bertingkah tidak sabar seperti siswi SMP.

"Jimin, kau mau bicara apa?"

"Ini."

Senyum terpancar dari wajah Jimin, seakan ia sedang berterima kasih kepada Yoongi karena Yoongi telah memecah kesunyian. Dengan hati-hati, Yoongi menerima dan membuka kotak kecil yang tiba-tiba diberikan Jimin. Dari besarnya, Yoongi dapat memperkirakan apa isi kotak itu. Ia berharap isisnya adalah cincin pasangan yang 'sederhana'. Namun, ternyata isinya permata berlian biru yang dikelilingi delapan berlian putih berkilauan. Harusnya Yoongi tahu apa arti 'sederhana' bagi Jimin. Yoongi merasa konyol. Hadiah seperti itu terlalu mewah baginya yang masih kuliah, tapi Yoongi tidak dapat mengelak bahwa cincin itu memang cantik.

"Ca… cantik sekali. Jimin, benar ini untukku? Benar? Benar?"

"Cerewet. Benar itu untukmu. Kalau kau bertanya lagi, aku ambil lagi, lho!"

"Ya ampun, kenapa bisa begitu? Park Jimin! Kau tidak boleh mengambil kembali barang yang sudah kau berikan! Ah, cantik. Cantik sekali…"

Cincin itu memang cantik, tapi Yoongi tidak sanggup mengeluarkan cincin bermata besar itu dari kotaknya. Ia hanya memegangi kotak tersebut dan berceloteh ke sana kemari.

"Cantik sekali. Mahal, ya?"

"Kalau mahal kenapa? Mau pamer ke teman-temanmu?"

"Tiiidak."

Berlian sebesar ini. Seharusnya Yoongi mengeluarkannya dengan hati bahagia, mengenakannya di jarinya, lalu melambaikan tangannya di depan Jimin sambil bertanya apakah cincinnya terlihat cantik.

Namun, karena matanya disilaukan dan hatinya digetarkan oleh cahaya biru… bukan… karena Yoongi kampungan, ia merasa ragu-ragu. Tatapan mata Jimin bertambah gelap seiring dengan Yoongi yang mengulur-ulur waktu. Sebenarnya Yoongi ingin memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan cincin itu sebelum Jimin semakin salah paham, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti kata hatinya.

_Bodoh, bodoh, Min Yoongi! _

Jimin menggenggam tangan kanan Yoongi. Yoongi dapat melihat kecemasan Jimin di balik topeng yang dipakai pria itu.

_Oh, Tuhan. Pria ini sedang cemas? _

Setelah mengetahui kecemasan Jimin, Yoongi mulai merasa lega dan dapat tersenyum kepadanya. Yoongi tersenyum sangat lebar sampai matanya menghilang saat Jimin memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya, saat cincin yang dingin itu tersemat dengan aman di jari Yoongi, Jimin menghela napas lega, sementara debaran jantung Yoongi pun mulai melambat.

Pas sekali. Wajar kalau perempuan terharu jika ada seorang lelaki yang memilihkan cincin yang pas sekali ukurannya, padahal lelaki itu hanya mengira-ngira ukuran jari perempuannya.

"Jimin, aku takkan melepaskan ini seumur hidupku. Kalau aku mati lebih dulu, aku akan membawa cincin ini ke peti matiku. Ingat, ya."

Yoongi berbicara dengan nada bercanda untuk melupakan makna cincin yang sangat berat itu, seraya meletakkan tangannya di dadanya yang sepertinya telah rusak karena dari tadi terus berdebar. Namun, Jimin— seperti biasanya— mengejutkan Yoongi dengan wajah yang datar.

"Itu cincin kawin."

"…!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Ikan Mas."

"Menikah? Kapan…?"

"Segera!"

"Segeraaa? Tapi aku harus lulus kuliah dulu. Kampusku tidak mengizinkan mahasiswinya menikah. Aku harus lulus dulu, Jimin."

"Kau tidak butuh ijazah dari kampus itu. Memangnya orang yang bergelut dalam bidang seni harus punya ijazah?"

Itulah cara Jimin melamar Yoongi. Yoongi bukannya tidak pernah berpikir tentang pernikahan, tapi ia merasa pernikahan merupakan hal yang masih sangat jauh. Karena itulah, ia sangat terkejut saat menerima lamaran Jimin. Terlebih, Yoongi masih kuliah di Universitas SM. Ia tidak boleh menikah semasa kuliah. Pernikahan merupakan sesuatu yang sangat mendadak bagi Yoongi yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk mendapatkan ijazah.

Namun, Yoongi berpikir untuk tetap mengambil risiko demi pria yang sangat tampan seperti Jimin.

_Memang semua orang bisa mengambil risiko? Yoongi bodoh. _

"Hmm… Hee, menikah… oke."

"Perjanjian verbal tidak bermakna."

"Huh! Oke, kalau memang perkataanku tidak dapat dipercaya, ayo lakukan dengan ciuman!"

Janji pernikahan yang dilakukan dengan ciuman. Janji yang ditandatangani dengan ciuman dan seakan telah disahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

AJHUMMA KAMBEK YEAY ! BINGUNG YA? HAHAHA... LANJUTKAN BACANYA YAA~ KALIAN PASTI BERTANYA – TANYA. JIMIN ITU SEPERTI APA KEKEKEKE~ SABAR YAHH... NANTI KESINI – SINI MAKIN JELAS KOK ^^

JIMIN CINTA KOK AMA YOONGI. CUMA DISINI PERANNYA JIMIN ITU SOK JAIM" GITU /? YA GITU LAH. SETIAP ORANG NUNJUKIN CARA YANG BERBEDA UNTUK MENUNJUKKAN KECINTAANNYA /EA

CERITA INI MEMANG BANYAK FLASHBACKNYA, KLO MASIH GA MUDENG. DI RE-READ :'D HEHEHE

DISINI JIMIN SONGONG BENER GA? RASANYA PENGEN NABOK JIMIN/? /GA

HAHA... SEKIAN YAA~ PYONG!

.

.

THANKS FOR READING

REVIEW PLEASE?

GOMAWO YANG UDAH REVIEW. MAAF GABISA DI BALES DISINI ATAU PAKE MESSAGE. SOALNYA AJHUMMA ON CMA SHARE FF AJA TT


	7. Chapter 6

**After The Weeding**

**Novel Remake, karya Kim Ji-Oh**

**Min Yoongi**

**X **

**Park Jimin**

**MINYOON/MINGA/YOONMIN FANFICTION**

**RATED BERUBAH – UBAH SEWAKTU – WAKTU!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT ! **

**IF YOU WANT COPAS, WITH AUTHOR NAME JUSEYO**

**Genderswitch for Min Yoongi and other characters! **

**Happy reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

**Hal yang jelas-jelas ada tapi sering diabaikan, hal yang dianggap lebih baik tidak ada karena ketidaktahuan diri sendiri, beberapa hal penting yang kita salah pahami selama hidup: udara, kesetiaan antara manusia, percintaan, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang sambil memandangi es batu yang sudah mencair. Janji bodoh yang dibuatnya sewaktu ia masih muda dan lugu mengikatnya sampai sekarang.

Yoongi kembali ke kamar dengan ragu-ragu setelah meminum segelas air dingin. Ia melihat suaminya di tempat tidur. Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun saat berpakaian. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat Jimin.

"Kenapa tidak memakai cincinmu?"

"Ah… jariku bengkak dan sakit paginya kalau aku memakai cincin itu saat tidur…"

_Suamiku belum tidur, padahal kukira ia sudah terlelap. Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara tentang cincin?_ Yoongi benar-benar bingung.

"Ke sini."

Jimin mengulurkan tangan dan menarik lengan Yoongi. Cincin Yoongi ada di tangan Jimin. Di dalam kegelapan, tangan Jimin hanya terlihat seperti _silhouette_ hitam pekat. Sedangkan tangan Yoongi seperti tangan mungil anak TK di atas tangan Jimin. Sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tangan Jimin.

Jimin menggenggam tangan istrinya yang mulai gemetar. Tangan cantik istrinya yang selalu dipegangnya saat mereka masih berpacaran. Namun, sekarang tangan istrinya selalu gemetar jika di sampingnya.

_Sial. _

Jimin menahan kata umpatan tersebut di tenggorokannya dan mendekatkan cincin itu ke tangan istrinya.

"?"

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya. Suaminya ingin memakaikannya cincin, tapi istrinya malah mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar. Kenapa? Bagaimana Jimin harus menerima kenyataan ini?

"Ini kan cincinmu. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya. Pakai lagi."

"Aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Aku menyimpannya di sana. Akan aku pakai lagi besok pagi."

"Ujung-ujungnya kau pasti lupa. Pakai kalau kusuruh."

"Aku pakai besok pagi. Aku takkan lupa."

Istrinya melawan seperti anak kecil. Percakapan yang kekanakan. Kekesalan Jimin menutupi rasa bersalahnya. Jimin berbicara dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

"Kau kenapa, sih!"

"…"

"Kau sedang melawan? Kalau suamimu menyuruhmu memakai cincin ini, pakai cincinnya walau hanya pura-pura. Jangan Cuma bilang tidak mau!"

"…"

_Aku tidak melawan, bukan juga karena tidak mau. Aku begini karena paginya jariku pasti sakit. Cuma karena itu. _

Yoongi menahan emosinya, sementara Jimin melepaskan kepalan jari Yoongi satu per satu dan akhirnya memakaikan cincin itu di jari Yoongi. Jimin menghembuskan napas pendek penuh kepuasan. Yoongi merasakan beban yang teramat sangat dari cincin yang tersemat di jarinya.

Beban pernikahan. Beban dari suaminya yang tak dapat disingkirkan. Napasnya sesak.

Jimin menggenggam tangan istrinya dan terjerumus dalam pergolakan batin yang kuat untuk sesaat. Semua milik Yoongi membuat Jimin terlena lagi. Rasa salah dan malu yang timbul karena menginginkan istrinya yang sedang tidur sudah lama menghilang.

_Malam musim panas sangat pendek. Harus memutuskan dengan cepat. _

Saat itu Jimin tidak dapat mengingat apa pun kecuali kegilaannya. "Jangan...," tolak Yoongi lemah. Namun, Jimin tak peduli. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mengingat apa-apa. Ingatan apa pun itu. Jimin bertekad menjadikan saat ini sebuah titik permulaan bagi jiwanya. Ia takkan melupakan saat ini sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Yoongi, aku mencintaimu."

Pengakuan Jimin memenuhi ruangan. Namun, pergolakan badan Jimin yang sangat hebat telah membuat istrinya kehilangan kesadaran, sehingga pengakuan itu hanya menjadi gema yang menghilang di kegelapan.

**.o.**

Akhirnya, Yoongi jatuh ke dalam dunia tidur tanpa mimpi yang tak berujung. Tidur yang sangat dalam. Tidur yang manis yang membebaskannya dari tubuh yang lelah. Tidur yang membuatnya tak ingin bangun lagi. Yoongi sedang terkapar di ujung alam bawah sadarnya, tapi ia tetap merasakan beban yang takkan pernah ia maafkan.

"Ngg… tidak mau. Jangan ganggu aku."

_Jangan ganggu aku. Kumohon. Aku tidak ingin bangun. Biarkan aku sendiri. _

Jimin menghela napas pendek karena penolakan Yoongi yang sedang tenggelam dalam tidur manis. Ia pun bangun karena harus berangkat kerja. Ia sarapan, ganti baju, dan membaca empat Koran yang datang pagi itu, tapi istrinya masih tetap tidur. Akhirnya, niat Jimin untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin malam, dan niat untuk menanyakan apa istrinya kesakitan, menjadi sia-sia. Walaupun begitu, ia masih dapat melihat luka-luka Yoongi yang masih terlihat jelas. Luka yang dibuat oleh Jimin.

_Haruskah kugigit lidahku sampai mati? _

Jimin buru-buru keluar dari kamar seakan ingin lari dari perasaan bersalah dan kejam yang telah memakan semua energi di pagi harinya. Ia mendengar suara mimpi buruk istrinya dari sela-sela pintu yang tertutup.

"Kumohon, jangan ganggu aku. Kumohon… tinggalkan aku…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kambek nih~ gabanyak omong deh. Ini nyolong wifi sekolah yang super lemot TT

.

.

THANKS FOR READING

REVIEW PLEASE?

GOMAWO YANG UDAH REVIEW. MAAF GABISA DI BALES DISINI ATAU PAKE MESSAGE. SOALNYA AJHUMMA ON CMA SHARE FF AJA TT


	8. Chapter 7

After The Weeding

Novel Remake, karya Kim Ji-Oh

Min Yoongi

X

Park Jimin

MINYOON/MINGA/YOONMIN FANFICTION

RATED BERUBAH – UBAH SEWAKTU – WAKTU!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT !

IF YOU WANT COPAS, WITH AUTHOR NAME JUSEYO

Genderswitch for Min Yoongi and other characters!

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**After the Wedding**

**Chapter 7**

**Suatu Sore Milik Mereka **

**Lepas dari keseharian yang monoton tidak membutuhkan usaha yang besar. Sedikit perhatian dan ketulusan sudah lebih dari cukup.**

**.**

**.**

**_._**

"_Nyonya, hari ini Anda harus ke Seong Bok-Dong. Pak Direktur berpesan agar Nyonya tidak melupakan janji itu."_

"Suamimu menjual saham dan membeli gedung di daerah Gang Nam, ya? Walaupun wajahnya begitu, uangnya banyak, ya."

"Benar. Ia rajin mengumpulkan uang sejak masih muda. Nanti lubang penghasilan uangnya akan bertambah besar. Eh, anakmu sudah diterima di TK Riri, ya? Enaknya."

"Ya ampun. Tidak usah bilang-bilang, dong. Aku kan sudah menunggu sejak anakku baru delapan bulan. Mungkin aku sedang beruntung karena hanya perlu menunggu setahun. Kau juga harus memesan tempat cepat-cepat. Jangan diam saja dan panik sendiri."

"Harus begitu, ya? Sebenarnya aku sudah memesan tempat di TK Seong Shin. Salah satu keluargaku bisa menyediakan tempat di sana. Tapi, sepertinya aku juga harus memesan tempat di TK Riri. Akhir-akhir ini semuanya pergi ke sana."

"_Nyonya, hari ini Anda harus ke Seong Bok-Dong… jangan lupa…" _

"Benar, kan? Akhir-akhir ini semuanya ke Riri. Guru di sana lumayan, fasilitasnya juga lebih bagus. Kepala sekolahnya lulusan perkembangan anak di Chicago."

"Kepala sekolah yang itu? Bukan. Kepala sekolah itu hanya dipakai sebagai _frontliner_ di sana. Katanya, kepala sekolah yang asli adalah istri kedua seorang pria yang bermain uang di Gang Nam. Orang-orang takkan datang kalau seorang istri kedua memimpin sebuah sekolah, jadi ia mempekerjakan orang lain sebagai _frontliner_."

"Benar? Pantas saja. Kalau begitu, kepopuleran Riri pasti tidak akan tahan lama."

"Benar, bodoh. Makanya, pesan tempat di sana-sini. Jadi, nanti kau tinggal pilih mana sekolah yang bagus untuk anakmu!"

"_Ke Seong Bok-Dong... Pak Direktur… jangan lupa…" _

"Ya ampun, hohohohohoho… benar juga. Terima kasih, ya. Informasi yang sangat berguna."

"Dasar, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Anak ini. Hohohohoho… ini gunanya teman. Kita harus saling menolong."

"…_ke Seong Bok-Dong..."_

"Kepalaku sakit."

"Kenapa, Yoongi? Kau sakit apa?"

"Kau tak bisa tidur lagi?"

"Tidak bisa tidur atau tidak mau tidur? Atau tidak ada yang menidurkanmu? Benar, kan?"

"Hihihi, benar?"

Yoongi sedang makan siang bersama teman-temannya yang biasa ditemuinya sekali atau dua kali seminggu. Tiga sampai empat orang temannya langsung menikah setelah lulus kuliah, sementara yang lain belum, sehingga mereka tidak bisa bertemu di siang hari karena harus bekerja. Kecuali Yoongi, mereka semua sudah memiliki satu atau dua orang anak, sehingga topik pembicaraan mereka selalu mengenai hal-hal yang sama.

Suami siapa yang menghasilkan uang paling banyak, TK atau kelompok bermain mana yang paling terkenal akhir-akhir ini. Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan menggunjingkan kejelekan orang lain jika sudah bosan dengan kedua topik yang selalu diulang-ulang itu. Yoongi, yang merasa tidak cocok dengan topik-topik pembicaraan tersebut, duduk diam dan hanya mendengarkan celotehan mereka bak sedang dikucilkan.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu, kok. Kepalaku sakit karena tidurku tidak nyenyak."

"Kenapa tidurmu tidak nyenyak?"

"Hihihi. Suami yang melakukan itu sepanjang malam… enaknya!"

_Bukan seperti itu, bukan seperti itu. Aku bilang bukan seperti itu. _

Teman-temannya yang entah sedang memikirkan apa terhadap suami Yoongi terus menggoda Yoongi, membuat Yoongi teringat Jimin kemarin malam.

Suami yang selalu bersikap menakutkan di tempat tidur.

Teman-teman Yoongi berbagi senyum mencurigakan saat melihat Yoongi yang terdiam dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke sekitar. Tertulis kata 'sudah terlambat, kawan' di wajah teman-temannya. Duduk bersama mereka semakin menjadi sulit bagi Yoongi.

"Ah, begini… hari ini aku harus ke rumah mertua. Aku duluan, ya. Maaf."

Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman mengatakan ini, walaupun bukan alasan belaka, melainkan kenyataan. Teman-teman Yoongi mulai berceloteh tenang mertua Yoongi.

"Mertua? Pantas! Kepalamu pasti sakit sekali."

"Ya ampun… mertua itu musuh. Memang ada masalah apa lagi hari ini? Pokoknya, kau pasti menderita, deh."

"Lho, kenapa? Mertua anak ini kan berpendidikan. Yoongi tidak akan tertimpa musibah seperti kita."

"Iya juga, sih. Ibu mertua Yoongi kan keren sekali. Benar-benar seperti seorang bangsawan."

"Ayah mertuanya juga baik sekali. Ia pasti terlihat seperti raja-raja Eropa kalau berkumis."

Yoongi, yang tidak membalas perkataan teman-temannya, akhirnya mengambil tasnya dan bangun dengan canggung dari kursinya. Ia lari dari tempat itu bak telah diusir dari sana. Di belakangnya, terdengar teman-temannya mulai menjelekkan mertua mereka masing-masing. Topik itu adalah hidangan pencuci mulut yang paling pas untuk ibu-ibu muda tersebut.

_Walaupun begitu, mereka selalu menjelek-jelekkan mertua mereka pasti lebih bahagia dariku. _

Kumohon, aku tidak boleh sampai terjatuh. Sakit kepala dahsyat menyerang Yoongi. Matanya berkunang-kunang, ia ingin muntah. Udara luar yang segar pasti membuatku lebih baik.

_Tahan sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. _

Usaha Yoongi membohongi dirinya sendiri langsung runtuh saat _handphone_-nya berdering di depan pintu masuk restoran, yang seakan menyuruh Yoongi untuk segera mengangkat panggilannya. Pasti… suaminya. Yoongi mengangkat _handphone_-nya sambil bersandar di pintu kaca restoran seakan ingin pingsan. Untunglah pintu utama restoran terbuka secara otomatis, membiarkan Yoongi menghirup udara segar sepuasnya ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Ha, halo?"

"_Di mana?" _

"Ah, aku akan segera ke Seong Bok-Dong. Segera."

"_Aku tanya kau di mana?" _

"Aku tidak lupa. Aku akan segera ke Seong Bok-Dong, sekarang."

"_Iya, tapi kau di mana?" _

"Cheong Dam-Dong. Tadi aku makan siang dengan teman-temanku. Aku tidak lupa, kok!"

_Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingat sampai kepalaku serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Benar, benar. _

"_Cheong Dam-Dong? Kalau begitu, datang ke depan kantorku. Kita pergi bersama." _

"Aku tidak lupa. Tidak lupa!"

"_Hati-hati di jalan." _

**[Tuutt…] **

_Kau tidak percaya perkataanku? Jadi, kau pikir lebih baik kita pergi bersama? Aku benar-benar tidak lupa. _

**.o.**

Jimin memarkir mobil di depan kantornya dan menunggu istrinya di sana. Ia tidak tega membiarkan Yoongi yang badannya sedang sakit naik ke kantornya yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Mobil Yoongi mulai tampak sepuluh menit kemudian.

_Tiiin tiiin… _

Suara klakson yang pendek dan rendah membuat Yoongi memperlambat laju mobilnya, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di samping mobil Jimin. Yoongi membuka jendela mobil sehingga Jimin dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Ke sini."

Yoongi memarkir mobilnya dengan tenang, lalu menghampiri Jimin. Jimin mengamati Yoongi dengan mata tajamnya untuk melihat apakah Yoongi sempoyongan atau tidak. Yoongi, yang tetap bercahaya walau berada di area parkir gedung pencakar langit yang kelam, berjalan ke arah Jimin. Kaki mulus Yoongi mengenakan _two pieces_ Chanel berwarna hijau _mint_. Jimin sangat menyukai kaki Yoongi yang dapat membuat matanya terasa segar. Istri yang cantik.

"Hai?"

Aroma manis langsung memenuhi mobil saat Yoongi membuka pintunya. Yoongi tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia duduk di kursi depan sambil merapikan roknya.

"Pasang sabuk pengaman."

Yoongi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan ketegangannya, tapi Jimin sudah terlanjur melihat tangan Yoongi yang gemetar. _Sial. Padahal, ia tiba ke sini dengan selamat, tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak bisa memasang sabuk pengaman karena gemetar_. Yoongi berusaha memasang sabuk pengamannya beberapa kali, tapi sia-sia. Jimin menahan emosi, lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman istrinya. Sekujur tubuh Yoongi menjadi kaku saat tangan Jimin menyentuhnya, membuatnya menahan napas. Konyol.

Senyum penuh kesinisan terbesit sesaat di bibir Jimin, tapi Jimin langsung membuang muka saat istrinya meliriknya diam-diam. Kesunyian yang canggung menyelimuti kedua orang itu untuk beberapa saat.

Jalan Gang Nam tetap penuh sesak dengan mobil walaupun sekarang masih hari Jumat siang. Terlalu sesak. Lama-kelamaan Jimin merasa muak melihat mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Ia juga makin merasakan keberadaan istrinya di sampingnya. _Lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat sepi dan melajukan mobilku dengan kencang di sana. Bisakah aku melupakan keberadaan istriku jika aku menikmati kecepatan mobil? _

"Jimin, mau ke mana?"

"Ke Misari saja."

Jimin berputar arah dengan tiba-tiba. Yoongi hanya bisa memandangi suaminya dengan perasaan setengah lega dan setengah bingung. _Kenapa tiba-tiba mau ke Misari…?_

Jalanan ke arah sebaliknya masih dipenuhi dengan mobil, tapi lampu merah tidak menyala terlalu lama, sehingga tanpa terasa mereka telah memasuki daerah stadion Olympic. Jarum _speedometer_ makin tak terkendali dan terus menuju ke arah kanan, tapi Jimin tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan istrinya. Istri yang duduk di sampingnya bak bayangan. Aroma manis yang mengalir dari tubuh Yoongi juga membuat Jimin gila.

"Aku… tidak lupa kalau hari ini aku harus ke Seong Bok-Dong. Aku pasti pergi ke sana walau kau tidak mengantarku. Benar."

"Oke."

"Tanya saja ke teman-temanku. Aku bilang pada mereka bahwa aku harus ke rumah mertua, jadi aku harus pulang lebih dulu. Saat itu kau meneleponku. Benar."

_Percayalah, Jimin. _

"Iya."

Semakin Yoongi menjelaskan semuanya, Jimin merasa Yoongi semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Jimin lebih memilih Yoongi mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya dan bertanya kenapa ia hanya menjawab oke dan iya seakan sudah mengerti segalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di tempat tujuan Jimin. Tempat itu ternyata daerah pinggiran sungai yang, jangankan jalanan beraspal, jalanan tanah pun sudah tidak terlihat di sana. Tempat hangat yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar, rumput-rumput tinggi yang tumbuh di mana-mana, serta suara air dan burung. Damai, tenang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Semalam…"

Jimin akhirnya menanyakan hal yang telah dipikirkannya seharian saat Yoongi sedang terisap oleh pemandangan di sekitar mereka. Yoongi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan menoleh.

"Aku kesulitan menghadapi mertua. Sulit, melelahkan dan menyakitkan… tapi aku tidak pernah menolak melakukan hal yang harus kulakukan. Kupikir kau tahu tentang itu," kata Yoongi.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan itu."

"Maaf."

Bahu istrinya yang masih juga membelakanginya menjadi lemas untuk sesaat. _Aku sudah meminta maaf, seharusnya aku merasa lega. Tapi aku tidak merasa lega sama sekali_. Jimin sendiri tahu jawabannya: karena ia akan tetap melakukan hal itu lagi walau ia bisa memutar waktu kembali ke malam tadi. _Tidak, aku mungkin akan melakukan lebih._

_Benar, aku orang seperti ini. Aku hanya akan berbuat seperti itu padamu. Karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Maaf, Yoongi. _

"Aku… ke tepi sungai sebentar, ya."

"Oke."

Yoongi terlihat seperti model yang keluar dari majalah _fashion_ saat berjalan menerobos rerumputan tinggi menuju tepi sungai. Yoongi selalu bersinar cerah. Yoongi yang memberikan kesan asing saat berada di tempat yang terlihat seperti peternakan dan sangat sunyi ini. Yoongi selalu terlihat manis.

Sepatu hak tingginya terus terbenam di tanah. Ia menjerit kecil dan tertawa sendirian sambil terus berjalan ke tepi sungai. Jimin berpikir untuk lebih sering berjalan-jalan ke daerah pinggiran sungai seperti ini. Ia sangat senang mendengar suara tawa istrinya.

"Maaf."

Jimin tidak tahu kenapa ia meminta maaf. Namun, Yoongi merasa lebih lega saat menerima permintaan maaf tersebut, karena Jimin hanya meminta maaf saat benar-benar merasa bersalah. _Entah alasan apa yang membuatku meminta maaf, entah karena masalah apa, yang penting permintaan maafku sudah cukup. _

_Mari lupakan sejenak semua permasalahan rumit dan habiskanlah sore di tempat yang damai ini. Benar, nikmati saat ini, air jernih, suara angin, bau rumput segar, cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan… mari nikmati itu semua dan lupakan semuanya sejenak. Benar. _

Sebenarnya, tidak ada alasan khusus yang menyebabkan kedinginan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Semua hanya disebabkan oleh terhentinya percakapan hangat di antara mereka, yang entah dimulai sejak kapan. Ketulusan cinta yang selalu mereka tunjukkan saat masih berpacaran pun menjadi jarang terlihat. Mereka berdua sangat menderita. Dua orang yang semakin menjauh tanpa alasan khusus. Walaupun begitu, gairah mereka tidak pernah berubah. Namun, gairah merupakan ikatan yang terlalu lemah, sehingga mereka hanya bisa saling menatap sambil bertanya-tanya sendiri kapan ikatan itu terputus.

_Jika kami bertengkar hebat… _

Namun, pertengkaran membutuhkan alasan yang kuat.

Mereka berdua selalu begitu. Walaupun memutuskan untuk menikah setelah masa pacaran yang singkat, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar hebat, karena Yoongi tidak menyukai konflik, dan Jimin sendiri tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan. Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan lebih dulu memulai pertengkaran? Mereka 'lagi-lagi'— selalu begitu sejak awal.

Mungkin pertengkaran mereka terjadi saat Jimin mengajak Yoongi mengunjungi keluarga kandungnya yang tinggal di Geo Je-Do. Benar, mereka bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya hari itu. Benar. Padahal, mereka sangat senang saat berangkat ke sana.

_Flashback Start_

"Kau lelah? Sabar sedikit lagi, ya. Sebentar lagi sampai, kok."

"Iya, omong-omong, Jimin. Tentang Geo Je-Do. Kata orang-orang, laut di sana jernih sekali. Benar begitu? Memang lautnya sebiru itu? Secantik itu?"

"Hmph."

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Jimin? Lautnya cantik tidak?"

"Cerewet! Kalau kau ingin tahu secantik apa laut di sana, kau cukup bertanya satu kali kepadaku atau langsung saja pergi ke sana, tapi kau terus-terusan bertanya padaku! Dasar!"

"Apa, sih! Aku kan bertanya pantainya jernih atau tidak, biru atau tidak, cantik atau tidak! Pertanyaanku berbeda!"

"Ya, sudahlah."

Bagi Yoongi, seorang mahasiswi fakultas kesenian, pertanyaannya terdiri dari tiga pertanyaan yang berbeda, sedangkan bagi Jimin, pertanyaan tersebut adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat mengganggu dari seseorang yang cerewet. Dua orang yang sangat berbeda. Namun, saat itu rasa percaya mereka sedang semakin membesar, sehingga mereka tidak menyadari perbedaan tersebut.

Setelah melewati jalan tol dan jalan raya, mereka harus naik kapal laut selama beberapa jam untuk menemui keluarga kandung Jimin. Jimin selalu bersikap dan terlihat seperti bangsawan, sehingga Yoongi mengira akan melihat rumah vila model peternakan di Geo Je-Do.

Namun, yang terpapar di depan mata Yoongi adalah 'rumah mertua' yang ditinggali orang-orang tua kampungan yang bodoh. Belasan orang duduk berkumpul di bale-bale depan rumah tanah yang hampir ambruk— ternyata tempat seperti ini masih ada di muka bumi!— untuk menyambut Yoongi. Tentu saja mereka terlihat baik dan memperlakukan Yoongi dengan tulus.

Namun, bagi Yoongi yang sangat kebingungan, mereka hanyalah orang-orang dengan rambut acak-acakan, memiliki gaya berpakaian kampungan, dan mengeluarkan bau daging dari sekujur tubuh mereka. Yoongi yang duduk dengan canggung di tengah-tengah mereka terlihat seperti bidadari. Bidadari yang ingin terbang ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Yoongi saat itu, bahkan Jimin pun dapat melihatnya.

"Kakak ipar, aku ingin mengajak Yoongi jalan-jalan sebentar, ya. Aku ingin menunjukkan pemandangan desa ini… tadi Yoongi juga bilang ingin melihat laut."

"Dasar bocah. Kau paksa bidadari ini ke sini. Pasti nggak suka. Pergi sana."

Yoongi hampir mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara lantang karena mendapat kesempatan untuk terbebas dari keluarga Jimin yang berbicara dengan bahasa dan logat yang sangat sulit dimengerti. Namun, Yoongi masih bersikap aneh saat sudah meninggalkan rumah itu. Ia mengikuti Jimin yang terlihat sangat mahir berjalan di jalan berlumpur. Rasa bingung membuat Yoongi marah, membuatnya tidak menyadari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uwaaah! Cara orang-orang itu berbicara seperti sedang mengajak berkelahi, ya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan, mereka tidak pernah selesai berbicara. Pokoknya, mereka itu…"

"Cukup!"

Jimin berhenti tiba-tiba dan berteriak, teriakan yang bahkan dapat menghilangkan semua semangat di sore hari. Yoongi juga ingin berteriak, tapi akhirnya ia hanya dapat memandangi wajah muram Jimin yang terlihat sangat pucat. Melihat orang yang selalu menyukai ketenangan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan emosinya dengan kasar, merupakan hal yang menakutkan dan terasa… asing.

"Kau bilang orang-orang itu, orang-orang itu! Hari ini kau kenapa, sih? Kau mau pamer bahwa kau orang Seoul? Mereka diam saja karena mereka orang-orang yang sangat sederhana. Kau pikir mereka diam saja karena mereka bodoh? Hah? Mereka itu orang tua! Mereka calon keluargamu!"

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak? Kau pikir aku tahu kalau ternyata kau ingin membawaku ke tempat seperti ini! Kau benar-benar jahat! Aku takkan sebingung ini kalau setidaknya kau bercerita sedikit kepadaku sebelumnya!"

Kesalahan selalu dilakukan oleh kedua belah pihak! Yoongi merasa disalahkan secara sepihak sehingga ia marah kepada Jimin. Yoongi berlari kencang meninggalkan Jimin.

Pertemuan dengan keluarga mertua tanpa perisapan apa pun. Amarah Yoongi langsung memuncak jika mengingat hal itu. Semua takkan menjadi sekacau ini kalau Jimin memperingatkannya lebih dulu. Padahal, Jimin memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk bercerita kepada Yoongi selama dalam perjalanan dari Seoul ke Geo Je-Do, tapi Jimin malah tidak memedulikan Yoongi dan mendorongnya ke lubang ini!

"Tempat seperti ini? Memangnya ini tempat seperti apa! Hah?"

Jimin mengayunkan kedua tangannya dengan kasar dan berbalik ke arah Yoongi. Suara Jimin seakan telah menelan semua pemandangan indah di sekitarnya. dalam kegelapan, Yoongi hanya dapat melihat siluet besar tunangannya. _Jimin semakin menakutkan. Aku membenci diriku yang berpikir seperti ini. _

"Kau bertanya seperti itu karena benar-benar tidak tahu…?"

"…"

Entah Jimin yang memeluk Yoongi lebih dulu atau Yoongi yang menangis terlalu keras sampai jatuh ke pelukan Jimin. Ingatan akan kejadian itu sangat samar-samar. Namun, yang paling pasti adalah semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik—_ seandainya _— mereka bertengkar lebih hebat lagi sampai Yoongi memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul dan akhirnya hubungan mereka pun berakhir. Harusnya seperti itu. Namun, semuanya sudah berakhir. Ini konyol, tapi…

"Tatap aku, Yoongi. Ini kampung halamanku. Rumah yang tadi, adalah rumah kelahiranku. Aku tinggal di sini sampai berusia tujuh tahun. Aku tahu semua akan lebih baik jika kau bercerita lebih dulu, tapi mulutku tidak kunjung terbuka. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti, Jimin."

Sebenarnya Yoongi mengerti betapa kerasnya usaha Jimin untuk menceritakan hal itu kepadanya sekarang, tapi kepala Yoongi sangat sakit dan pikirannya sedang tidak fokus karena terlalu lama menangis, sehingga ia tidak bisa berkata jujur. Yoongi hanya bisa menahan tangis dan terus-menerus berkata tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti."

Namun, Jimin justru tidak pernah mencoba membicarakan apa-apa lagi kepada Yoongi. Walaupun Jimin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi kepada Yoongi, Yoongi beberapa kali mendapat kesempatan untuk mendengar cerita tersebut. Mulai dari mulut besar pekerja di rumah mertuanya, sampai bisikan-bisikan kejam yang Yoongi dengar di reuni sekolah Jimin.

Yang ingin Jimin katakan pada hari itu adalah kenyataan bahwa Jimin diadopsi saat berumur tujuh tahun.

_End of Flashback_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

I'm back~ ga coment deh hehe. Sangat sibuk ^^

.

.

THANKS FOR READING

REVIEW PLEASE?

GOMAWO YANG UDAH REVIEW. MAAF GABISA DI BALES DISINI ATAU PAKE MESSAGE. SOALNYA AJHUMMA ON CMA SHARE FF AJA TT


End file.
